The Sakamaki Sister
by Unikitty455
Summary: Once upon a time, lived a 13-year-old, peaceful, happy, girl, who believed she was human, but when a tragedy happens, her thought, and now wish of being human is thrown out the window. Some new family members are brought into her life, and some must leave it. Will her new-found family members like her, or even accept her? Will she like them? Read to find out!
1. Cassandra Brown

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers**_

 _ **A.N. Hello my little Owls, to those of you who had read my other story, Diabolik Daughters, and gave me suggestions, I thank you all very much and I am sorry if I did not choose yours, I will try to do up some more, but for now I found this to be a fun project. To everyone else, my first time readers! Welcome! You will find out if you read my author's notes on a normal basis that I tend to rant and am a little weird. Do expect people to take over my computer and write whatever. Ayato did that last month on my other story. Anyway, I will bother you no more. Have Fun and Read On!**_

Cassandra Brown was a kind, gentle, 8th grade, social butterfly, with waist length dirty blonde hair, glasses, and brown eyes. She had her 2 best friends, Talitha Jones, and Tatiana Jones, Talitha and Tatiana are twins. The twins are very perverted around Cassandra and their friends. But a secret lays in the friendship of the three girls, for their meeting was set up by non-other than, Karlheinz.

Cassandra or, Cassy as many others tend to call her, was having a rough time at school and at home because her grandfather was dying. She was re-watching one of her favorite animes for what seemed like the 50th time, when her mother and father, Tiffany and Gregory, called her and her brother, Eric, down stairs.

 ** _Cassy's view:_**

I went down stairs to see my dad holding my crying mother next to him; it was at that moment that I knew that I had experienced death for the first time. I fell to my knees, cupped my face with my hands, and cried. My little brother, Eric, who is 11, came up behind me, sat down on the floor next to me, and hugged me. "Kids, we're so sorry" my father stated with sympathy in his voice. I just nodded my head. "But that's not the only thing we need to tell you." I slowed my tears for a moment, to look at my dad curiously. "Come on, how about you two sit down?" I nodded and approached the love seat with my brother that sat straight in front of the couch my mother and father were sitting on. I looked at the two of them with worry for whatever they had to say really got my mom worked up. "Cassy, Eric, what I'm about to tell you is not easy to say. No matter how anyone would phrase it. But, you two are not full siblings." My brother, or at least who I thought was my brother, and I clung to each other and gasped. My father nodded, "You are only half siblings, Cassy, I am not your biological father." When he said that I could have sworn I almost passed out, but I wanted to hear what he had to say about this, so I … stayed conscious.

I looked at him for an answer of some kind, or maybe, for him to say that it wasn't true, that he and mom were just playing some sick joke on me or something. So I asked him a painful question, "So what? Am I adopted or something?" they both shook their heads, mom still in tears.

"No, you aren't adopted. Your mother is your biological mother. But Cassy, I still and always will love you as a father should." My dad? Told me.

"Then who is my biological father?" I asked almost in tears.

"Now that part is a little funny. You see, your biological father, he met up with Talitha and Tatiana a short time after you met, to see if they could introduce you to a show that would show you what was happening with your other half brothers."

I was extremely confused now. Introduce me to a show? What? So I asked him, "okay, okay, so which show, and who is my biological father?"

"Well Cassy, you know your show, Diabolik Lovers? That was the show, and Karlheinz, he is your biological father."

Complete and utter shock washed over me like a tsunami hitting a small island. "B-but that show is about vampires and a human? Karlheinz is a vampire. That would not only make me a vampire but an impure one at that! Plus not only are vampires not real, and even if they were, Diabolik Lovers is an anime, from Japan, they'd live, in Japan! I am in no way shape or form Japanese!"

My mom finally spoke up through a not clear voice, "Your true form has already came out since we have been sitting out here, and also vampires are real, and there is nothing wrong with not being a full blood!" she said in a attempt a convincing tone. She had also pulled out a mirror, so I could take a look at myself. I hadn't changed much, but I did a little. My eyes were a little different, my hair was lighter, and my skin tone was a lot lighter. But that was it, except for a singular, major detail, that I saw when I opened my mouth. Fangs, I had fangs. I shook my head no, as I looked at my new teeth. Now this time, I passed out. At least I was on a couch.


	2. Brothers

**_Disclaimer: I don't know why you owls would think think that I do but, I do not own Diabolik Lovers._**

 ** _A.N. The brothers come into play in this one, can't wait to see what you all have to say. Please P.M. me with a story suggestion if you have any. Now, Have Fun and Read On!_**

I came to, and the first people I saw, were my mom, my dad, I will continue to call him dad, he did raise me and that's what a father does, genes aren't a factor, and my brother, I hugged them all immediately. Maybe a little too hard, I've always been strong, but this whole being a vampire thing really sucks(pun intended). But when I stood up, I noticed some other people in the room. All male, there were 7 of them in the room, all resembling people from a certain show that I love. I had forgotten a little bit about what my parents told me, I forgot it was, them. I was incredibly scared, and to be frank, it was rather awkward in there, I mean, a show you thought was fictional becomes your reality. It's crazy! I was half tempted to run upstairs to my room and just hide. But I didn't. I turned to my parents, "how long was I out?"

"5 hours." Eric said, then hugged me again, he's short, but he managed. I hugged him back, bending down a bit.

I let go of my brother and turned to the biological side of my family, "Hello." I stated simply, no happiness in my voice, but no malice either, just neutral. They all said hello and bowed, some had a harder time than others, emotionally. "So I take it you are my half brothers and biological father?" That time I spoke, I spoke with malice. Especially at the father part.

"Yes. I am…" who I believed to be reiji started but I beat him to it.

"Wait, let's play a guessing game of sorts," they all looked at me confused, "I want to try and guess who you all are. If this was any different situation, then I would be ecstatic. Because, up until earlier today, Diabolik Lovers, was one of my favorite shows. I even had a good Fanfiction up about it. But I guess that was all for non. Seeing as it's pointless now. Anyway, you? Are you Reiji?" He nodded. I proceeded to ask them their names one by one, the only ones I had trouble figuring out, was Subaru and Shu, I got it right by looking at Shu's neck, he had his music player there, they do look a little different, not being anime characters, so cut me some slack! Now I had to introduce myself, "I am Cassandra Brown." then, the final man stepped forward, and bowed "Hello, Cassy I am your father." I looked at him disgusted, "No you are not." I said with so much malice in my voice, I then walked over to my dad, and hugged his arm, "This is my dad, right here. He is the one who raised me. Not you." He giggled a little, "well that's too bad, because biologically, you are my daughter. My only daughter, and that means that you will live with your brothers." I looked at him wide eyes and in disbelief, I turned to my parents and they nodded their heads, "when we die off, you'll need someone." I backed up from them and shook my head no. I proceeded to run out the front door, and to one of my favorite parks, then I went to my favorite hiding spot, and cried. Why in the world would I want to leave my family to go with them? The only upside would be Yui, and I'm not even sure that she's real? I then heard a knock on the opening of the tree, I immediately stopped crying, yes I like to sit inside my hollow tree to hide it's not weird! I looked outside of the tree opening to see the brothers. I shook my head and then crawled back inside the tree and pushed a big rock in front of the opening to cover it. It wasn't dark in there though, I keep a sleeping bag, some food, some drinks, and a couple lights in here with me. After I pushed the rock in front of the opening I crawled up some parts of a tree to where I know an opening on to a branch is, up in the leaves, it's a tall tree. I got up there as fast as I could, which was a lot faster now. I was sitting on my branch when I realized, I wasn't the only one in the tree. The brothers were up there with me, "what do you want?" I asked looking away from them. From the sounds of it, ayato said "what we want, is to not have our father up our asses, and the only way to make that happen is for you to come home with us." He said forcefully. "Heh, you know that's funny, earlier today, before I found out that my grandpa died, I was watching Diabolik Lovers, and I wonder, feed my curiosity will you?" I asked they nodded, "Is Yui real?" Ayato answered me, "Yes and she's mine and mine only." This made me giggle, "So I see the show wasn't that different." Then Shuu spoke, "if you won't come with us, then we will have to force you. Honestly, what a bother." I rolled my eyes. "Hmph, fine, but will I be allowed to keep in touch with my parents?" I asked in defeat, knowing that with only recently becoming a vampire, and having no idea how to use my abilities, I figured a couple pure vampire could definitely outnumber and out fight me. "Yes. But only your immediate family." I saw hope, "So I'll be able to talk to Eric!?" I asked hoping that I could keep in touch with him. "Yes." Subaru said. I nodded then jumped off my perch on the high branch. I knew I wouldn't hurt myself, so it didn't matter. They followed me. "Do I get to say goodbye?" They shook their heads. "No, the car is waiting, your stuff is already in there, let's go." I looked down in disappointment but nodded. I followed them to the car and got in. I had never been in a limo before, and I surely didn't think my first time in one, would be so awkward. I sat in what seemed to be Yui's normal spot, next to Ayato. We rode in silence, then got on a plane for a few hours, got back in a limo and rode, until we arrived at the mansion that held my faith in the center of it's plan, awaiting to be crushed, or to protect me. I suppose, I will find out what the mansion decides, tomorrow…


	3. Yui!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers and as far as I'm aware neither does Karlheinz, though who really knows. :) I couldn't find anything on the owner of it... There should be more out there!_**

 ** _A.N. I am so sorry this chapter took so long, I thought I had published more... Guess not! Well, I guess that's it for me... What the hell!? That little bitch get's to read her shit and she won't even allow her own brother to!? Your author will pay dearly for that slip up! Yeah yeah yeah, cool it Laito. Sorry... that little A-hole is convinced that I am Cassy. Why are you still reading my author's note, every time it's just me rambling, if i ever have anything important i'll put it at the bottom. Gee, get to reading that's what you came here to do! Have Fun and READ ON!_**

 ** __** ** _At the Mansion:_**

We came to a stop. The brothers got out, and I followed. When we reached the front double doors, I thought back to the first time I had seen them, in diabolic lovers. They're so much bigger in reality, so much scarier too. Reiji opened the door to let me in. I stepped through those doors and looked around. I even saw the couch Ayato laid on in the first episode. Which led me back to wondering, is Yui real? Suppose I will find out soon enough. We walked the rather far distance to the living room area, the brothers sat down. I found an open spot between Kanato and Laito. Ayato then spoke up, "Oi, where's pancake?" My head shot up and I looked at him with wide eyes, it seemed the brothers caught this and so Ayato asked, "What's up with you?"

I replied, "is she real? Is Yui real?!"

He turned his head in confusion at first, making me think that she wasn't, but then he said, "Of course she is." my eyes lit up like a new star bursting into life.

"Do you like her?" Laito asked.

"Well she was my favorite character." I replied. They all gave me looks questioning me, "The anime I watched with all of you in it. She was in it as well. I watched her coming here, to the Mukamis." they now looked at me with wide eyes, roles were switched I guess, "Yes it was quite obvious who was the antagonists, and who was the protagonist. So, I want to meet her."

They went back to normal, then Ayato declare, "yes, you can meet her but remember, she's mine."

I giggled a bit, "not any different."

They looked at each other and then Subaru said, "out with it."

I complied, "you each had very... unique personalities that seem to be spot on." then I heard footsteps coming from the entrance to the room. I looked that way and saw, Yui. A large smile grew upon my face, but I just watched her. She looked around the room but her eyes landed on me. She said something in Japanese that I didn't quite understand.

Ayato told her something back, she looked wide eyed then said something that I understood, "ohhh, sorry, hello" she waved at me. It was the same voice I had been listening to for the past year or so.

"Hello." I responded and stood up, "I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassy." I smiled at her again.

Then she introduced herself to me, "it's nice to meet you Cassy, I'm Yui" she smiled back.

"I am well aware!" I said excitedly. She turned to one of the... my brothers and asked something in Japanese, Laito responded in English, "Well you see, little bitch, this young pumpkin here is our younger sister, who, for whatever reason, and although unaware, had a production made for her by our father about us. Apparently, your character, was her favorite character." Yui gave me a questioning look. "So, you are the only one sister of theirs?"

I looked at them quizzically, "As far as I'm aware. Honestly I thought I had only one brother up until a few hours ago."

"Really?" Yui responded.

"Yeah, I'm actually still taking all this in." I told her.

Reiji decided to pipe in at this moment, "Yui would you please take this putrid smell of a sister up to room 5c?" I was taken back by this a bit but then regained my mind when I remembered all I had seen. Guess that was the one good thing that man did, other than having me of course! Hehehe…

"Of course, Reiji-kun. Follow me Cassy-kun?" Yui requested. I nodded and obeyed.

When we stopped, we stood in front of a single door. "This is your room. If you need anything just ask me. I would not suggest asking your brothers though."

I nodded, "Thank you, would you mind helping me unpack?" I asked.

"Okay." She nodded.

We went in the room and it was Huge, I had never seen a bedroom so large in real life before! I awoke from my thoughts thanks to the sound of small giggles. I turned around to see seen a bedroom so large in real life before! I awoke from my thoughts thanks to the sound of small giggles. I turned around to see Yui with a hand in front of her mouth, chuckling. I made a pouty face, "What?"

She stopped immediately, as if afraid, I suddenly felt afraid for my life, "I'm sorry" Yui said with a quiver in her voice.

I looked at her as if she had grown four heads, although still, for whatever reason, afraid, "For what?"

She tilted her head, I felt confused now, and she asked, "Are you not a vampire?" I felt a little less afraid, but a little hopeful.

I answered her, "I am apparently, you see, yesterday, before I arrived here, my grandfather passed away, at that point my parents told me that my father wasn't my biological father, that my favorite show was real, the Sakamaki's father from it is my father, and that I had just turned into a vampire. A crazy story honestly(Hehehe), I mean I couldn't even imagen drinking another person's blood." I told her.

I felt confused again, Seriously, what's with these drastic, no reasoning behind them mood swings? Yui appeared baffled, "So will you drink my blood?"

I thought for a second, while I was I started feeling nervous. I think I might know the reason to these mood swings, but more data needed. I stated, "No, I hope I don't, I know I don't want to. Here, let's make a deal, I will… drink… your blood only when you're ready and when I severely need to."

I felt slightly at ease and could see the same expression on Yui's face. I was more than sure now, I think that I can feel other emotions, although I don't know why, none of my brother can. This doesn't make any sense, "Yeah, okay, that's a lot better than what the brother's do, you seem a lot _nicer_ than the brothers too."

I smiled at this comment. "Thank you. I was fearful that I'd turn out, like them…"

Yui looked at me and said, "Well, off of a first-time basis, I don't think you'll be anything like your brothers. I think we'll turn out to be great friends." She smiled at the thought of a friend. I felt happy. We started unpacking and talking about random stuff, I even ended up telling her about how I had been feeling her emotions. She did believe me, knowing how crazy this world is and how likely something like someone being able to feel another person's emotions is. After we got done packing, I wasn't tired probably because of jet lag, it was around midnight, but Yui was wide awake. I recalled that they stay up at night instead of staying awake during the day. So, I figured that this was for the better anyway.

"Hey, Yui?" I asked.

"Yes, Cassy?" She responded.

"You know I wasn't the only one who watched Diabolik Lovers, the show made about you, right?" I told her.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I lot of people watched it, actually, I know that a lot of the people who watched it really liked it too. In fact, many of them would write stories about you and the brothers as well, know and fanfictions, or fanfics for short." I noted.

Yui appeared taken aback by this, "Well, um, did you read any of the stories?" She asked.

"Yes. I loved them so much and was actually inspired to write a few of my own." I blushed a little when I told her that I wrote some stories about her.

I honestly didn't know the human mouth could open that wide. "Can I read your stories?"

I immediately said, "No way." and shook my head rapidly.

"Why not I'm sure they're not that bad." She argued.

"I know they're not one of them has about 3,900 views, I don't think that many people would read a crappy story. No, the reason why I don't want you reading them is because I wouldn't want you to think of me any differently than you already do. They some involve you with some people that you may get upset that I would want you with… even though I was only a spectator when I wrote one of my stories." I argued _better_.

"I won't think of you any differently, but who is it you wanted me to be with when you were watching." She questioned.

"Hehehe… I won't dare say it under this roof, but what I will do is let you read my stories, so long as you won't get upset." I said.

"Okay I won't, but don't tell me you wanted me to be with…" she trailed off trying to find the right words, "Someone under this roof?"

"I told you, I won't tell you anything, you must read to find out." I told her while actually answering her question by giving a smile that said, 'you guessed it but I'm innocent until proven guilty!' and nodded my head yes.

She gave me a look and a feeling that would make anyone that saw/felt it stop dead in their tracks. I went to my laptop bag, and pulled out one of my flash drives. Within a couple of seconds, you could see my home screen, which, unfortunately, Yui saw, "Is that us? From your anime?" I had a picture of all of the Sakamakis, Yui, and the Mukamis set as my home screen.

I nodded my head yes, "Before I came here I pretty much wrote lived and watched Diabolik Lovers, now, I guess I live it too." I continued to pull up the files for a couple of my stories, and stepped aside so that she could read them. "Oh, and there are some chapters I haven't published yet because they aren't finished, so please bear with the unfinished sentences." I asked of her.

"No problem." And just like that I had a character from my stories come to life and start reading one! This day started out sucky and scary, but now it's pretty awesome.


	4. Until I see you again

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers, as much as I know you all wish I did~**_

 _ **A.N.**_ _ **VERY EXTREMELY SUPER IMPORTANT!**_ _ **Okay, so I want to say thank you all for reading this story, but, I do have my main story, Diabolik Daughters, now I have found it very difficult to keep updating both, so while this story line is not ending, you will have to continue reading it on Diabolik Daughters, I am merging the two, and I think while you are probably yelling and screaming at me right now, I believe that the story could have the potential to be better this way. Thank you for reading this, and for the last time for "The Sakamaki Sister" Have Fun, and Read On!**_

After Yui had finished reading my stories, she was shocked but loved them as a reader. Though she did suggest that we tell the brothers what I think about being able to feel other people's emotions. As much as I dislike my brothers, I decided that she was correct in saying that we should tell them. So, as Yui suggested, we, with much effort, corralled the brothers into the living room area. "So, sister, why have you decided to have this family gathering? Fu~ fu~" Laito questioned.

"I had a question." I stated.

"Then please ask it already, your sent is absolutely putrid." Reiji commented.

"I talked it over with Yui, and I was wondering if there was any way that I could feel other people's emotions, or something like that?" I questioned, and as if something clicked in their minds, all of their heads shot up and looked at me so quickly that you couldn't have seen the movement if you tried. I suddenly heard voices that said, "The Legend!" I knew that staying here was going to be weird, but it crossed the line of weird to crazy a while ago. Old looking book that read as the title, "The Legend of the Demon Princess" with a very strange font. But I did wonder why they had pulled out this book.

"What is that book about?" I asked.

"You." Subaru said.

I was very shocked, how and why, I get that I am sort of a demon now, and Karlheinz is the Demon king, so I guess that would make me a princess? But I never put those two words together. Demon princess, "Okay, what does it say?" I asked.

Laito opened the book a couple pages into a specific page that at the top read the title of the book again. Then Laito read, "The legend states that The Demon Lord will have a half blood daughter. Half vampire, half human. The Princess will grow to become queen of the demon realm when she is 15 years of age, this is also when her growth rate shall slow, at the age of 50, she shall look 21 and stop growing. The princess is destined to be the most powerful being to ever roam heaven, hell, or earth. She is destined to have the normal speed, teleportation, power of flight, strong sense of smell, hearing, eyesight, and strength of a vampire, but also 6 additional powers, for she shall have 6 older brothers. The powers will be, Telepathy; at first, she will be able to feel another vessel's emotions and pain, soon after she shall be capable of hearing other their thoughts, she will learn to control the vessel's thoughts as well, at mastery, she will be able to communicate with a vessel through the mind. Telekinesis; the ability to move or control an object or vessel by using the mind. Time; the ability to freeze certain objects, vessels, or a large area at once. Fore-telling; the ability to fore see future events. Transformation; the ability to look and sound as if she was another vessel. The Cause; the ability that is the reason, the princess will become the queen of at least the demon realm; the cause is the ability to create, restore, or take away life to any vessel. The Demon Queen will not be a dictator; though will not hesitate to punish one who harms her or her people. That is the legend of the Demon princess." Yui and I gasped. I will rule a realm, I have so much power, I can kill people, I will kill people, I already have a few of my powers. I started to hyperventilate, I kneeled down to the floor.

Yui kneeled down next to me, put one hand on my back and said, "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." And at that moment, that was the thing I needed most. I hugged Yui, my breathing slowed, and I was able to stand.

"Thank you." I told her. "So the half blood… Demon princess in that legend… is me?" I asked to myself but Kanato answered anyway.

"Yes." He said.

"I need to talk with my family… my _real_ family." Some of my brothers looked hurt by this comment.

Reiji, my least favorite brother answered me, "Very well, you should try something small first before going full scale, see over there?" he pointed to a random spot in the library. I nodded, "Good now envision yourself there." I felt slightly embarrassed, but I did it anyway, I closed my eyes and thought of myself where he pointed, I opened my eyes and I was in the spot. "Very good, you got that very quick, then again, me along with the rest of us could do that when we were barely five."

I smirked, "oh really, so you had to be a vampire for five years to get that right, while I only needed a few hours. Hmm, I'd say that's one point for me. Now… a, bye-bye!" I twiddled my fingers saying good-bye as I vanished and appeared in the room that I had lived in for the past 4 years of my life, we had moved a while ago. I opened my door and came down stairs. I could hear and smell my family. I could also smell tears, and hear the sound of sniffling. I came through the kitchen very quietly, no one would know that I was here. I stopped for a second to hear their thoughts. "I miss her so much!" I hear my mom think, "I miss my baby!" I heard my dad say, which was comforting, "I want my sissy back! How can I get to her, maybe I can seek a flight to Japan or something, oh, that wouldn't work, I just miss her so much!" I heard Eric think. I smiled. I got down and crawled, I probably sounded like one of the dogs to them. I slowly got up, they all were watching a show so they didn't see me, I noticed they all had tissues near them, "I am late for the party or something?" I asked as if confused, then smiled. Their heads quickly turned to see me, it was hilarious, they all jumped up and ran the small distance over to me and embraced me in a very strong group hug.

"Sissy, you're so cold." Eric said.

I giggled, "Yeah, well, I am half dead." He looked sad now. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't like it that you're a vampire." He said.

I bent down to his level and put a hand on his cheek, "I know buddy, but it's because I'm a vampire that I can do this…" He looked up at me confused as I took his hand and teleported us over to another spot in the room. My parents and brother looked amazed.

"Wow. You have powers?" My dad asked.

I walked back over to my mom and dad, "Yeah, and supposedly, I'm stronger than the brothers, and Karlheinz." Mom and dad looked happy yet confused, "You see, there is this legend about me that is being proven true. It pretty much says that in two years I'll have mastered 6… abilities, and become queen of the demon realm, at that time my aging will slow as well, and when I'm actually 50, I'll look 21 and stop aging all together." By this point we had all sat down.

"Okay, so, what are the powers?" my mom asked. So I explained all of the powers, even the cause. "So, you will, kill people?" Mom questioned hesitantly.

"If the legend is correct which it is proving to be. I mean, even before I turned vampire, I could tell the future, now so far, I can feel other's emotions, and listen to your thoughts. ." I stated.

My family simply nodded. "Hey, look okay, I don't quite know what to say. But how about we sit down and watch a show? Like before all of this madness."

"Okay."

 ** _About 2 hours later:_**

We had just finished watching one of our favorite shows, and I stood up, "This was fun. I'll definitely come back." I said while stretching.

"Speaking of that, how did you get to come back?" My mom asked.

"Reiji let me. He really doesn't like me." I stated.

My brother came over to me and gave me a hug, "I love you sissy."

"I love you too buddy." I told him solemnly, "Though I probably should be getting back now."

Just then Kanato appeared out of thin air, "Yes you should." He said while hugging his teddy.

My whole family looked shocked including me, "What? How did you get there?" I asked, also being the only one daring.

"I was just invisible; I have been for the past half an hour." He retorted.

"You can do that?" I asked.

"You're so naïve. Come on, let's get going." He said obliviously getting annoyed.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I turned to my parents and brother, "I guess I _have_ to go now." I looked down sad.

"Its okay sissy, we'll see each other again…" He paused, "Umpla Dex?" he smiled questionably.

I giggled a bit, "Umpla Dex" My brother and I have a couple phrases that we have, of our own language. The phrase, 'Umpla Dex' means something like, 'until next time' or 'I'll see you again' but a bit happier than that, but if we had said, 'Umpler Dex' than it would have meant the same thing but in a more sad manner. I stepped back and looked at my family, then waved, "Good-bye!"

They all said farewell back.

I turned to Kanato, "Let's go." He nodded and then we were gone.

We reappeared at the mansion, not in the same place, but in the mansion, I could sense him. I then heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled.

Yui came into my room, a look of fear plastered across her face, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could hide in here?"

I was shocked of course, but said, "Uh, Of-of course. Lock the door, I'm not sure how to control really any of my powers yet, but I can at least try to teleport us away worse comes to worse, but what's wrong?" I asked, knowing that she was probably being chased by one of my… brothers. So, I was trying to figure out if I could teleport with someone, being so ill-trained as I am. I know I'm supposed to be strong, but I don't know if I'm that strong yet.

"I-I'm being followed, by Ayato, Laito and Kanato. They all want to drink my blood." She said obviously frightened.

"I'll do my best. Just real quick, take my hand." She did as I asked, no hesitations. I looked at a spot, a short distance across the room, closed my eyes, and imagined both of us there instead of just me. I opened my eyes and I had done it, both of us were there. I smiled, my fist shot up in the air and I said, "Yes! I did it!"

Yui smiled softly at me, "I take it you didn't know that you could do that?"

"Yeah, still really new at this." I told her. Directly after my statement, the triplets entered my room, via teleportation of course, "Ever heard of knocking. I know, it's a rather new invention, surely none of you would know of it."

"We've heard of knocking of course! We just didn't care, and we've found what we came for so just hand her over." Ayato said.

"Hmmm…." I said acting like I was thinking on it, "I'm gonna go with… no."

Then Ayato got angry, "Come on!" He went to grab Yui, but thankfully for her, I was holding her wrist the entire time, so I just, ya know, teleported us across the world to my bedroom.

"Where-Where are we?" Yui asked, I think that she was still a little afraid of me.

"My bedroom, in Florida." I told her.

She looked around, "So they aren't here?" She asked.

"No, you should be safe here, in the meantime…." I went over to my dresser and pulled out a nightgown that would be a bit small on me, "wear this, I don't know about you, but I'm tired." I pulled out another nightgown of mine and we both got changed, "You can sleep on the top bunk, I'll sleep on the bottom." I instructed. She followed.

 ** _2 Years Later_**

I turned fifteen last month, I had fought my father 3 months ago, and won. My official coronation was two weeks ago. I have mastered all six of my powers, including the cause. The most important thing though, is my sister, or person I had grown to call my sister left, 11 months ago, I couldn't protect her then, I was too weak, but I had seen her future, and knew, that if I took her memory of me away from her, she would leave, and her and her children would survive. She was pregnant, with nine children, all daughters. I saw that she would come back to us, to me one day, when her children were 15. So, I helped her escape, took her memory, one of the few things I had mastered so far, and tipped off a man named Gregory Brown to be walking down a certain street, at a certain time, and be friendly to a woman that would call herself Yui Komori, for she would be the love of his life. When Yui returns, I will return her memory, and Yui and I will be reunited.

 _ **If you did not read the author's note at the top, it is vital to read if you wish to continue reading the story!**_

 _ **Thank you for anyone that read this and is not going to continue reading,**_

 _ **~Unikitty455, I had fun~**_


End file.
